


Trouble Rising

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [55]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hamster Drama, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit's soulmate dream brings surprising results, including the news that his best friend has betrayed him horribly*.  The world may not survive the combination.*If you're the overdramatic type, anyway.





	Trouble Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Spring Fling Day 6: Magical Bond

Phichit had always loved having his birthday in the spring. Even in Detroit it was warm, there were months to recover before he had to compete again so he could party as hard as he cared to, his friends could come visit, and aside from school, he had no worries at all.

This year, that wasn’t as true as usual. He was going to turn eighteen, and since no one had come to him and said “We’re soulmates”, he had to assume that either his soulmate was enough older he’d said not to, or his soulmate was younger. There were some good options for younger soulmates – Seung Gil, Leo, Guang Hong, Kenjirou. Much older, not so much, because most of his older friends already had soulmates and he didn’t really want to interfere in someone else’s soulbond.

Of course, there was always the possibility that he wouldn’t have a soulmate. Seung Gil was terrified of finding out that he didn’t have one, but Phichit wouldn’t mind so much. He was perfectly happy being everyone’s best friend and not having the pressure that went along with being someone’s destined partner. He wouldn’t say that to Seung Gil, not with the history Seung Gil had with the possibility, but he hoped that Seung Gil would understand if it happened and Phichit wasn’t upset by it.

Phichit decided to go home for his birthday – yes, he was missing school, but his school completely understood. Besides, he was a senior and on track to graduate. No one cared. His siblings were all thrilled to see him, and his parents and older brother promised to be as much help as they could in helping him track down his soulmate.

He recognized her immediately. He was a little surprised to get a girl. Yes, opposite-sex soulmates were far more common than same-sex soulmates, but he’d always kind of had in the back of his mind that he was gay. He tended to relate to girls as sisters and friends, not as possible romantic interests – but then again, wasn’t that true of the boys, too? Seung Gil was the main exception, and that was more about wanting something good for Seung Gil than his own interest.

Well, she was here. Phichit ran over to her. “Hi! I can already hear our friends now, can’t you?”

Mila giggled and jumped on Phichit in a hug. “Yurio is going to be so dramatic about how the two of us are just too much trouble to be allowed. I think Viktor and Yuuri will be happy, and Yakov certainly isn’t going to complain. I turn sixteen in a little over two weeks, so there’s not going to be any kind of big scandal even if you show up tomorrow. We’ve all known you for years. I’m not going to have to call Mari for someone to go for ice cream with after taking care of my soulmate. Come whenever you want to, close enough to sixteen, right?”

“Yeah. Okay. It’ll probably be June… school, you know. Is it okay if I tell you tomorrow?”

“No problem! I want to hear it first, though. Not before your parents or Celestino or rinkmates or whoever, but before Yakov or Yuuri or anyone here. Definitely before I see it on social media.”

“Heh. Okay. I’ll call you today, then. I’m as bad as Viktor about keeping secrets.”

“True!” Mila started giggling. “I probably should have expected this. Did Yuuri tell you what my parents got me when I made the Olympic team?”

“No. What?”

“A hamster! A Siberian hamster. They gave him to me right after the Olympics.”

“I am going to kill Yuuri. That’s two months of hamster pictures I could have been demanding from you!”

“I’ll make up for it! I named her Sara. She’s adorable and I love her.”

 

Phichit’s family was very happy with his soulmate being Mila, and Celestino just mock-groaned about Phichit’s soulmate enabling his troublemaking instead of being a steadying influence. Being Yuuri’s friend had given Phichit a lot of experience at converting times zones and remembering practice schedules, so he called Mila around the time she’d be leaving the rink for the day.

“Phichit? Yuuri’s still on the ice, but he said to tell you there better be a reason you’re calling me instead of him on your birthday.”

“Well, for one thing, isn’t it his job to call me on my birthday instead of the other way around? But yes, there is a reason. If I called him first, there’s no way I wouldn’t be yelling at him for not telling me that my soulmate has had a Siberian hamster for two and a half months and I didn’t even know that I was missing out on pictures!”

“Your… wait, really?" Mila let out a high-pitched squeal. "When are you coming out here? Or should I be trying to get Aunt Nadya to take me to Detroit?”

“I’m gonna come out after graduation. Late June. If you want to come out here and your aunt will bring you or let you come on your own, I’d love to see you, but we’re gonna be long-distance for a while. You won’t want to leave Yakov, and I don’t want to leave Celestino, so long-distance is something we’re going to have to deal with.”

“God I hope we’re not as bad as Viktor and Yuuri. That’s gonna suck.”

“Yeah, that might be enough to get me out there, if Yakov would take me. Really rather not go through that.”

There was some muffled talking on Mila’s end of the phone, including some more squealing. Then Yuuri took the phone. “Mila’s your soulmate?”

“Mila’s my soulmate. No, I am not planning on trying to move to Russia, I’m sticking with Celestino, but I do plan on being with Mila long-distance. And you, my alleged best friend, are in trouble.”

“I didn’t tell you about Sara because I have been ass-deep in trying to catch up from basically missing the first month of the semester for publicity stuff and the Olympics and preparing for Worlds! You know how stressed out I’ve been. I’m sorry.”

“You’d better be.” Phichit felt a little bad for Yuuri, but really, his rinkmate had a hamster and he didn’t think to mention that?

“Anyway, here’s Mila back. Good luck to you both!”


End file.
